netherortherodentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Dutton
Jack Christopher Dutton, often called 'The Oven' as a result of the Oven Incident, was a member of Scumbac from its beginning till its end, building up a reputation of trustworthiness, righteousness and friendliness with his peers, while being known throughout the city for his important position in the club and his extreme anger outbursts that caused him to be very troubled and vulnerable. This flaw was often abused by fellow club members as well as other opponents, but Jack received support with his problems from Sean Burgess, one of Jack's best friends since before high school, and later from Addo Frohock, who also became one of Jack's best friends later, and Gia Blake, who became Jack's lover when he and Addo moved to another school. Jack became an important asset to the club by gaining a lot of popularity with nearly all members of the club, building friendships with other important members, and by using his fighting and creative skills for the club's sake. He has a job at a local supermarket throughout the duration of the club's rise and fall. It is at this job he later meets Gia for the first time. Before the Cartel In the first year of high school Jack and Sean, who are already are each others friends, find friends in Cole Strong and David Mercer. They play videogames or go skate together. Jack is assigned to do a project for physics together with Neil Fetherston and they bond. Neil, already dealing marijuana in small amounts throughout the school, introduces Jack to blowing. When Neil gets into contact with some of the G2 guys Conner Richmond joins their regular blowing sessions. When Danny Sloan and Wade Bibby also join the smoking sessions, that they had started calling "gusting sessions", and Wade and Conner show interest in working for Neil and selling weed for him, Jack backs off from the group a bit, focusing more on school and his other friends. When Danny joins, too, and the 4 together form the Cartel and start having more people distribute for them, Jack is drawn back in, despite Sean telling him not to, when he was offered a job where he didn't actually have to sell weed himself; he became backer, thus a protector of the dealers. The Cartel and the Oven Incident At the start of the +Weed Expansion+, Jack, who was already befriended with Neil, Conner, Danny and Wade, who made up the Cartel at the time, is employed as "backer" in the Cartel's marijuana trade, which means he is tasked to protect dealers, like Gabriel Bush and Simon White that worked for the Cartel, and making sure the trades would run smoothly. They mostly did, as Neil was very popular throughout the entire school and it was known throughout the school it was his business. There were other sellers too, and most of the Cartel's competitors were students in the higher years and thus older than the Cartel and their employees, so when they couldn't beat the Cartel strategically and weren't able to sell as much marijuana as before, they started becoming physically agressive towards The Cartel's sellers. Jack became involved in various near-escalations with the Sixth Graders where it almost came to a fight and Conner and Wade had to prevent that from happening. They succesfully prevented brawls from happening, until the Oven Incident, when Jack's temper issues and the increasingly agitated Sixth Graders finally clashed. After that, when Jack became known throughout the school as "The Oven" and everyone was aware of his anger issues as well as his fighting skills, the Cartel's business flourished even more and became the top seller of marijuana in the Syrus College. Jack also gained in popularity within the group, developing friendships with Henry Dunn, Gabriel, JELTO, JINHAN and STIJN. When the two classes, G1 and G2, fused together further because of the Cartel's succes and everyone willing to join, Jack also became friends with Simon and LUKAS, already being friends with Danny. Scumbac Category:Characters